


Pumpkin

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Hauntober fest [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Hauntober, Short, au with all the siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Dieting was easier when there was only one Zari on the ship...
Series: Hauntober fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> First story of the hauntober collection! we're aiming at having 31 stories (not all in the same fandom), but well, let's hope life doesn't get in the way!

"Try this." Zari Tomaz offered Zari Tarazi a slice of cake, which was just  _ screaming  _ calories. She hadn't even bothered to swallow before talking, sugar all around her mouth. Z scrunched up her nose at the sight, shaking her head a bit. 

“Umm. Gideon, can you make that, but low fat and low carb and maybe with better decorations, and less... well, less everything?”

Z glanced at the cake. It had pumpkin, yes, which usually in her book was the sweetest a vegetable could get before turning into an influencer nightmare, but it also had frosting and little weird sugar figurines. She supposed the one thing it would be good for was for her social media, except for the fact that her siblings had already destroyed most of it. Typical. 

Behrad had even sunk his finger to get the “best part of the frosting” whatever  _ that _ meant, and Zari had rushed to do the same on the other side. Even without the calories, she was sure it was unsanitary to say the very least.

"It won't be a pumpkin cake anymore if she does that, Z." Behrad put his feet on the table, licking his fingers.

“But it will be better for me. I haven’t had cake since 2030. And anyway I don’t want any part of  _ that _ thing you’re eating.”

"Then your cake is long overdue." Zari got it under her nose, letting Z smell it. She hadn’t smelled something that sweet in... years, it seemed. "Just smell the sugar, feel it filling your brain. Low fat just doesn’t compare."

It did smell good, but … “What about the frosting? Who even knows what goes into that? Also you both licked it and it’s disgusting.”

"The frosting has sugar, sis. I swear I didn't spike it. 100% Behrad influence free." Behrad took a big bite to his slice. At least he had used a knife to cut it, leaving a large untouched slice right there, waiting for Z. Calling her. Prompting her to try it, to break her diet, to... she shook her head.

“I’m sure you didn’t, or else you’d have two Zari’s mad at you.” Z carefully reached for an extremely small bite. One couldn’t hurt.

"If he had spiked it, at the second bite we wouldn't even remember why we're mad anyway." Zari kept stuffing herself. "This thing is. So. Good."

“It is better than I remembered.” Z admitted as she wrinkled her nose, taking a slightly bigger bite this time.

"Told ya. Hey Gideon, give us another!" Behrad called.

“Another? Behrad, we don’t need two cakes. Unless — would you two want to use it for a video shoot? Everyone loves that I’ve got a twin now, you know. We could use the new cake for a nice photo, and...”

"Just eat, Z. Videos later." Zari pushed it towards her.

“I — fine, but we’re doing the video.” Z took a large bite of cake. “In costume.”

"Sure, sure, Halloween theme and all. Now shut up."

Z pouted and stole Behrad’s cake out of his hands just for that. She’d show him.

"Told you these were good." Zari sipped from her drink. "Hadn't had a Halloween in 20 years, guys."

“20 years — well, then we’re going to have to make an entire week out of it, won’t we, Behrad?”

"Sure. Cakes, and drinks, and partying and stuff. More cake, sis?"

“More cake and more drinks!” Zari hit the table.

“Wait, I didn’t say I wanted ... this is more sugar than I... No, you can’t convince ... ok, maybe just a bit more, but ...”

Five hours later, Sara found them all asleep on a couch, the leftovers of their party all around them. "See, Ava? it's just like having kids of our own."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
